


Девчонка

by yasno



Series: Саманта Уилма Винчестер [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's POV, F/M, Sibling Incest, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Sam Winchester, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: Нечто вроде приквела. Дин осознаёт свои чувства к Сэм.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Саманта Уилма Винчестер [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688959
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Сэмми была девчонкой — осознание этого обухом ударило Дина по голове. Девчонкой, как все остальные девчонки. Они взрослели, и она всё больше ненавидела себя из-за больших ног, грубых черт лица и пениса, не дававшего о себе забыть. И до определённого момента Дин был с ней согласен. Он видел всё это: широкую челюсть, острые линии скул, кадык над воротничком, — но не девчонку, которой она была. Которую она оплакивала.

И вот сейчас, когда она смеялась, и её смех был по-мальчишески грубым, он вдруг понял, что видит её такую, какой она видела и знала себя всегда. Дин потерялся в этом моменте. Узкая примерочная. Жар её тела, воюющего с гриппозной лихорадкой. Тихий, интимный смех — почти на ухо, почти за границей допустимого между братом и сестрой. Он никогда не видел её так.

Он почти выбегает из магазина, оставляя её разбираться со всем самой. Ему надо проветрить голову.

Нет, он видел. Он врёт сам себе, потому что он видел. Когда она пела ему «Белое Рождество», попав в каждую ноту, прижимаясь губами к его мокрой от пота макушке. Дин думал, что отбросит тогда коньки, потому что голос Сэмми звенел и переливался, и висел в холодном воздухе золотыми каплями, а сама она пахла дешёвыми женскими духами. Это было полгода назад, и он... Ему не хотелось вспоминать ту ночь.

Колено Сэм, тесно прижимавшееся к его ноге. Её чуткие руки, сжимавшие его собственные. Он не знал, это его воспалённый мозг придумал все эти мелочи, или они были, произошли на самом деле и превратили его в больного ублюдка за одну ночь.

В мотеле Сэм куксится. А он, наконец, смотрит на неё и видит самую настоящую девчонку. Конечно, не его тип — ему нравятся маленькие блондиночки — но всё же довольно симпатичную.

Ему бы хотелось увидеть в ней девушку не через призму этой внезапной и такой неправильной влюблённости. От которой он не знает, куда бежать.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда он вламывается в дом Сэм этой ночью, то оказывается не готов увидеть всё это. И дело не в пасторальной наигранности их с Джессикой жизни — дело в Сэм.

И дело, конечно, в Джессике, которую Сэм задвигает себе за спину, защищая, оберегая, пытаясь спрятать от него. От него — Дина! И ещё дело в Сэм и её длинных волосах, в пряди, заправленной за ухо и майке, свободно сидящей там, где раньше не было и намёка на талию. Дело в её небрежно запахнутом халате, не скрывающем чёрный кружевной бра. Дело в том, что она изменилась, а Дин оказался к этому не готов.

И потом, после их первой за эти несколько лет охоты, дело в Дине. Дело в том, что он так и не смог взять и выбросить свои чувства к Сэм. Дело в том, что он не может игнорировать то, что у неё крепкие округлые бёдра и удобного размера красивая грудь, ведь Сэм переодевается прямо при нём и даже не считает нужным выйти в ванную. Да и с чего бы ей? Они никогда не стеснялись друг друга. Но дело в том, что ей бы стоило, потому что на этот раз Дин был бы не прочь запустить руку в её хлопковые трусики.


End file.
